bfmefandomcom-20200223-history
Structures (list)
This is a list of all structures from the first game, The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth. *A L indicates the level needed to recruit a unit or research an upgrade. *A number following a percentage discount bonus indicates how much buildings are needed to gain this bonus. *The xxxx-xxxx before each building indicates health at Level 1 cost without discount. Bonuses Several buildings give a bonus when they are built or when multiple of the same are built. *'Food Bonus': Makes recruiting cavalry and beasts cheaper (10%2, 15%3, 20%4, 25%5 or 30%6). Provided by some resource gathering buildings. *'Hero Bonus': Makes recruiting Heroes cheaper (10%2, 20%3 or 30%4). Provided by Heroic Statues. *'Water Bonus': Makes recruiting infantry cheaper (20%2 or 30%3). Provided by Wells. *'Steel Bonus': Makes purchasing upgrades cheaper (10%2, 15%3, 20%4, 25%5 or 30%6). Provided by Smithy or Furnaces. *'Stone Bonus': Makes building defensive structures cheaper (20%1 or 40%2). Provided by Stone Mason. *'Wood Bonus': Makes building buildings cheaper (10%2, 20%3 or 30%4). Provided by Lumber Mills. *'Recruiting Bonus': This bonus fastens the recruiting of units at a building and is determined by the level of the building (+25%L2 and +50%L3). Rohan *4000-5000Castle Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources. Center of the players recruiting and building (7 buildings) and surrounded with a wall. Can be upgraded with Banners (giving nearby allies a bonus of armour+50% and damage+125%), Tower (shoots arrows at enemy troops) and Side Gate (makes it possible to leave the fortress when the main gate is closed). *4000-2000Camp Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources, smaller version of Castle (6 buildings) and multiple Watch Towers can be built (7). It is surrounded with a low wall. *4000-x800Outpost Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources, smaller version of Castle (3 buildings). *1500-x350Farm Recruits Farmers. Produces resources based on its level. Can also be built on an expansion. Provides a Food Bonus. *3000-1500Weapons Chamber Research Banner Carrier, Forged Blades and Heavy Armour. *3000-x300Archery Range Recruits Yeomen Archers and Elven ArchersL2. Researches Fire ArrowsL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *3000-x800Stables Recruits Rohirrim and Rohirrim Horse Archers. Researches RidershieldL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *6000-5000Ent Moot Recruits Ents and Treebeard. When it is built, the player gets four ents for free. *1500-x150Heroic Statue Gives nearby units an Armor bonus+50% and an Experience gain rate bonus+200%. Provides a Hero Bonus *1500-x200Well Heals nearby units when they are not attacked. Provides a Water Bonus. *1000-x150Watch Tower Small Keep that attacks nearby enemies (only available as upgrade in a Camp). Gondor *4000-5000Castle Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources. Center of the players recruiting and building (9 buildings) and surrounded with a wall. Can be upgraded with Trebuchet (hurls boulders at enemy troops), Tower (shoots arrows at enemy troops) and Side Gate (makes it possible to leave the fortress when the main gate is closed). *4000-2000Camp Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources, smaller version of Castle (6 buildings). It is surrounded with a low wall and multiple Watch Towers (4) can be built. *4000-x800Outpost Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources, smaller version of Castle (3 buildings). *1500-x350Farm Produces resources based on its level. Can also be built on an expansion. Provides a Food Bonus. *3000-x400Smithy Produces resources based on its level. It can research Banner CarrierL2, Forged BladesL2 and Heavy ArmourL2. Provides a Steel Bonus. *3000-x300Barracks Recruits Gondor Soldiers and Gondor Tower GuardsL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *3000-x300Archery Range Recruits Gondor Archers and Gondor RangersL2. Researches Fire ArrowsL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *3000-x800Stables Recruits Gondor Knights. Researches RidershieldL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *3000-2000Workshop Recruits Trebuchets. Researches Fire RubbleL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *1500-x150Heroic Statue Gives nearby units an Armor bonus+50% and an Experience gain rate bonus+200%. Provides a Hero Bonus. *1500-x200Well Heals nearby units when they are not being attacked. Provides a Water Bonus. *3000-x800Keep Attacks nearby enemies. *1000-x150Watch Tower Small Keep that attacks nearby enemies (only available as upgrade in a Camp). *2000-1500Stone Mason Researches Númenor Stonework, Reinforced Gates, and Towers. Provides a Stone Bonus. *2500-1500Market Researches Iron Ore, Grand Harvest, and Siege Materials. Isengard *4000-5000Castle Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources. Center of the players recruiting and building (8 buildings) and multiple (9) Watch Towers can be built. *4000-2000Camp Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources, smaller version of Castle (6 buildings and 7 Watch Towers). *4000-x800Outpost Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources, smaller version of Castle (3 buildings). *1500-x350Slaughter House Produces resources based on its level. Can also be built on an expansion. Provides a Food Bonus. *1500-x350Furnace Produces resources based on its level. Provides a Steel Bonus. *1500-x200Lumber Mill Produces resources by Orc Labourers collecting wood. Can also be built on an expansion. Provides a Wood Bonus. *4500-1200Weapons Chamber Research Banner Carrier, Fire Arrows, Forged Blades and Heavy Armour. *3000-x300Uruk-Pit Recruits Uruk-hai, Uruk Crossbows, Uruk PikemenL2 and BerserkersL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *3000-x700Warg Pit Recruits Warg Riders. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *3000-1500Siege Works Recruits Battering Rams, Siege Ladders, Ballistae and Explosive MinesL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *3000-x800Keep Attacks nearby enemies. *1000-x150Watch Tower Small Keep that attacks nearby enemies. Mordor *4000-5000Castle Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources. Center of the players recruiting and building (8 buildings) and multiple (9) Watch Towers can be built. *4000-2000Camp Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources, smaller version of Castle (6 buildings and 7 Watch Towers). *4000-x800Outpost Recruits Heroes and produces a small amount of resources, smaller version of Castle (3 buildings). *1500-x350Slaughter House Produces resources based on its level. Can also be built on an expansion. Provides a Food Bonus. *1500-x350Furnace Produces resources based on its level. Provides a Steel Bonus. *1500-x200Lumber Mill Produces resources by Orc Labourers collecting wood. Can also be built on an expansion. Provides a Wood Bonus. *3000-x400Orc Pit Recruits Orcs and Orc Archers. Researches Banner CarrierL2 and Fire ArrowsL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *1500-x300Haradrim Palace Recruits Haradrim Lancers and Soldier of RhûnL2. Researches Banner CarrierL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *3000-1200Troll Cage Recruits Cave Trolls and Drummer TrollsL2. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *6000-2000Mûmakil Pen Recruits Mûmakil. When at Level 2, Haradrim archers appear on top of the Mumakil. When at Level 3, the recruited Mûmakil are level 2 to start. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *4500-1500Great Siege Works Recruits Battering Rams, Catapults and Siege Towers. Has a Recruiting Bonus. *1000-x150Watch Tower Small Keep that attacks nearby enemies. Category:Structures Category:Portals and lists